


i've got the magic in me

by definekjd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Amortentia, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definekjd/pseuds/definekjd
Summary: Jongdae finally builds up the courage to tell Baekhyun that he's notreallyin love with Jongdae; it's just the amortentia doing its job.





	i've got the magic in me

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed, only proofread by myself once.
> 
> i rewatched pitch perfect for the ninetieth time (and then again) and then this happened. huge thank you to [will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedsnake) for answering my hp issues that shouldn't be issues but are anyway, i love u bro.
> 
> [t](https://youtu.be/Cq-NShfefks)itl[e](https://youtu.be/zRFatzj_5do)

"I told you, we should've gone to Madam Malkin's instead," Jongdae says, frowning at the price tag in his hand. Standing amongst rows and rows of overpriced clothing items in a nook at Twilfitt and Tattings makes him feel absolutely out of place, and the fact that he's enveloped in the arms of someone he's most familiar and comfortable with doesn't help. What kind of robe costs 62 galleons? "I can't afford this."

"Neither can I," says Baekhyun, his breath warm against Jongdae's neck and his body heavy against Jongdae's back. "But a man can dream."

Jongdae makes a half-hearted attempt at shoving Baekhyun off his back just so that Baekhyun latches onto him even more, arms tightening around his waist. "You mean _you_ can dream."

Baekhyun makes an affronted noise. "Whaaat? I'm not allowed to picture my own boyfriend in nice outfits that actually fit now?"

Jongdae snorts, but lets Baekhyun hang off his back like a four-limbed barnacle anyway as he moves on to the next robe. This one is a velvety dark green that looks and feels very expensive under Jongdae's fingers.

"Oh lord," Baekhyun downright _moans_ into Jongdae's ear. "You'd look so freaking hot in this one. It'll complement your eyes real nicely." Jongdae hears more than sees the satisfied snicker in Baekhyun's smile.

He wistfully drags his fingers down the rich fabric of the robe one last time, then tells Baekhyun, deadpan, "My eyes are black."

"So?" Baekhyun says, unamused. "They're still the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

Jongdae turns in Baekhyun's arms so that he can face the childish pout on Baekhyun's face straight on. "Flattery gets you nowhere, young man."

"Yeah?" Baekhyun suddenly looks really, really smug. His hands dip past the hem of Jongdae's vest and under to graze teasingly at the waistband of Jongdae's pants. "Not even in these boring trousers that are doing a marvelous job at hiding your ass?"

Jongdae curls his fingers over Baekhyun's. He's enjoying the lack of distance between their faces, maybe more than Baekhyun is. "My _robe_ is covering my ass," he corrects Baekhyun, grinning.

If anything, Baekhyun's bottom lip juts out even more. "Shame. You know, if I ever become headmaster, these monstrosities will be the first to go."

They've reached the end of the line of clothing racks, now sandwiched between two racks as Baekhyun backs Jongdae up against a wall with long, purposeful fingers on his hip.

Jongdae narrows his eyes at him. "What? The robes?"

Baekhyun huffs. " _No_ , these" -- he digs two fingers past Jongdae's waistband, and Jongdae's breath hitches -- "abominable pant-things."

Jongdae wishes he could pat himself on the back for the eleven-out-of-ten self-restraint he's got going on here because Baekhyun looks about ten folds more kissable than usual, except his hands are preoccupied with gripping at Baekhyun's stupid red and gold tie (that's somehow never tucked into his vest as per the dress code) to keep him in place. "And replace them with what?"

"Some real tight jeans," Baekhyun says. His hands round Jongdae's hip and curl around his ass through his pants, fingers resting over the fabric but not pressing. "Or sweatpants. I gave you one of those last Christmas and you wear them to sleep sometimes --"

"I know what sweatpants are," Jongdae says, even as he pulls Baekhyun closer. He doesn't mention that he won't still be a student if and when Baekhyun ever becomes headmaster. (Baekhyun is a silly dumbass but he's Jongdae's silly dumbass.)

"I like seeing you in those," Baekhyun says. His tongue darts out to wet over his lips and Jongdae can't look away.

He flattens his hands over Baekhyun's vest, running his fingers down Baekhyun's chest until Baekhyun is breathing out harshly. "Inappropriate talks in public turns you on?"

"Oh, yeah," Baekhyun quickly agrees, leaning in until he's dangerously close to kissing Jongdae _in public_ \--

"Wait!" Jongdae says, pushing at Baekhyun's chest until their faces are a safe distance apart. "Not in _here_. What if -- what if someone sees us?"

Baekhyun takes Jongdae's hands in his, intertwining their fingers together as he pulls them away from his chest until he can step forward and close the distance between them again. "Then you can apparate us out of here."

And as with everything that Baekhyun does, Jongdae relaxes. "Aw," he coos, "that's romantic."

Baekhyun kisses him like he's feeling him for the first time, his lips gliding soft and smooth and wet over Jongdae's. It's almost too slow, so Jongdae takes matters into his own hands by digging his teeth ever so slightly into Baekhyun's lower lip and nipping at it until Baekhyun is whining softly into his mouth, his fingers digging into Jongdae's waist.

"You're insufferable, you know that?" Baekhyun says once they break apart, breathing harshly against Jongdae's cheeks.

Jongdae slips his hands under Baekhyun's vest and up the considerably thinner material of his white shirt underneath. "Says the insufferable."

Baekhyun groans, and then he presses his face into the side of Jongdae's neck and _sucks_. Jongdae has to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from broadcasting to all two employees at the store that they're sucking face at the robes aisle.

Baekhyun's hands squeeze around his waist. "You know what I think looks best on you?"

"What?" Jongdae gasps into Baekhyun's hair.

"A close-fitting crewneck sweater," Baekhyun says, mouthing down the length of Jongdae's neck. "Makes your thick neck look thicker and hugs your tiny waist nicely." He nips at the lowest part of Jongdae's neck that isn't covered by his stupid shirt or robe and Jongdae shudders. "God, I love your waist. Love how tiny they are, love your cute little butt." His hands slide back to cup Jongdae's ass, and this time he does dig his fingers into the fabric. "Love _you_."

Jongdae freezes.

Baekhyun pulls away. "Oh," he says, eyes wide as he retracts his hands. " _Oh_. Fuck, uh. Is it too soon?"

Well, technically, no -- they _have_ indeed been dating for three years -- but Jongdae's guts still lurch like he's being hung upside down, and something really foul and bitter pools at the back of his throat. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

Baekhyun looks panicked for a long moment, but then he shakes his head and now he just looks somewhat hesitant, but fairly determined. "I mean it, though," he asserts. "I do love you."

Jongdae might be hyperventilating. Or not, but he feels like he's about to any moment now, and he rakes his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Um. I'm sorry," Baekhyun says, wringing his fingers like he's nervous -- and Baekhyun's almost never nervous. "I can take it back?"

Jongdae can't take this any longer. He's already a huge, horrible dirtbag at this point, and if he doesn't say this now, he might not have the chance to say it ever.

"You don't love me," he says. Well, that wasn't so hard. Now to the shitty part --

Baekhyun looks confused. "I _do_ love you."

"No," Jongdae says, shaking his head. "Look, you can punch me in the face because I'm an asshole and I deserve probably, like, ten punches, but -- you don't actually love me." His heart is beating so fast in his chest and he feels cold despite the heavy, insulating robe that he's got on. "It's the potion I slipped into you."

Baekhyun stares at him. He stares and his brows furrow for a moment too long, and then his face relaxes and he's smiling and huffing a relieved breath. Wait, what?

"Oh, this is about _that_ ," Baekhyun says, smiling like an idiot, and Jongdae is kind of really confused now.

"What?" Jongdae shakes his head again, more violently this time, just in case Baekhyun missed it the first time around. "Look, Baekhyun --"

"Looking."

"-- do you ever just stop and think that no gryffindor's ever fallen for a slytherin in the history of ever?" Jongdae says. Baekhyun's looking up at him through his cute little lashes but damn it Jongdae _has_ to get this point across. "And yet somehow, for reasons unknown, _you_ did?"

Baekhyun just looks smug now. "Well, Dumbledore was a gryff and he _did_ have the hots for Grinderwald, so."

"Grinderwald went to Durmstrang."

"Okay, but if he'd gone to Hogwarts he would've been a slyth."

Jongdae makes huge, unintelligible motions with his arms. "That's not the point, okay?" he blurts out, a little too loudly. He lowers his voice down. "The bloody point is that I slipped amortentia into you three years ago and you don't. Actually. Have feelings for me."

Baekhyun, the little shit, is _smiling_. "You never gave me amortentia."

"No, that's exactly the point," Jongdae says. This is getting really tiring. Jongdae was expecting something a lot quicker and more bruising, like Baekhyun getting really mad and kneeing him in the stomach because he's a full on asshole. "You don't know that I did."

"No --"

"Okay, remember that gillywater I gave you after the inter-house?" Jongdae remembers clearly that day Baekhyun caught his first ever snitch, panting from exertion as he walked out of the pitch and into the small crowd waiting for him there. Jongdae's uniform had made him stand out like a sore thumb, a slytherin amongst a group of gryffindors cheering for their win, but he was there, upfront as he offers Baekhyun a glass of refreshing drink. "I made Chanyeol spike it with amortentia."

"No," Baekhyun says, looking amused with his hands on his hips, "you didn't."

"Fuck! You don't _know_ that I did."

"No," Baekhyun says. "No," he repeats. Jongdae opens his mouth to argue, but Baekhyun cuts him off, "You never gave me anything because I've been telling Chanyeol about my undying crush on you since second year, and when you asked him to smuggle amortentia into Hogwarts to make _me_ fall in love with you, he told me all about it because Park Chanyeol can't fucking shut up to save his own life, and so nothing ever happened.

"None of that. None at all." He takes in a huge breath, letting it out slowly. "It was plain gillywater."

Jongdae stares. Baekhyun stares back.

Jongdae stares harder because _what the fuck_. "No."

" _Yes_ ," Baekhyun corrects. "And the fact that you had _Chanyeol_ help you put the amortentia in the gillywater? You really know shit fuck about potions, don't you?"

Jongdae has never been rendered so speechless. "Um --"

"'Cause you gotta be the one putting it in my drink yourself for me to fall for _you_." Baekhyun steps closer. Jongdae's heels are already pressed against the wall behind him. "I'm just glad none of it really happened because I would've fallen for -- and I can't believe I'm saying this, but -- _Chanyeol_ instead, and that's just. A nightmare I don't wanna even think about."

Oh. And all this time Jongdae thought _Baekhyun_ was the idiot in this relationship. "I'm a goddamn idiot," he voices out loud.

"That -- yeah, okay, you are, a little, but I'm not done," Baekhyun continues. He takes one of Jongdae's hands in his, watching the way his own fingers trace Jongdae's as he asks, "Theoretically, when did you last give me amortentia?" He looks up to face Jongdae again. "Three years ago. The effects would've worn off in a day or two. You would've had to give me amortentia every single day, for three whole years."

Baekhyun laces their hands together as he smiles softly, so softly Jongdae doesn't know if he deserves it.

"I know that this is a lot to take in and that you never pay attention in potions, but it's okay," Baekhyun says. "Take your time."

Jongdae does take his time. He stares at the playful curl of Baekhyun's pink mouth and the adorable beauty mark above it as he processes all of it.

"You never said a thing," he says, finally. Baekhyun is rubbing his thumb over the back of Jongdae's hand, a patient smile on his face. Jongdae really wants to know how Chanyeol could stand not telling Jongdae about any of this all these years when he practically announced Jongdae's whole plan to Baekhyun so easily. "Why didn't you tell me --"

"I -- god, Jongdae, I just -- forgot," Baekhyun says. He takes Jongdae's other hand in his own, too. "Imagine being in my shoes. No love potion ever happened, aside from having to pretend it did for the first couple a'weeks just so that you would believe me. And then I just pretty much accepted the fact that we're boyfriends." He leans in until their foreheads touch. "Been three years now. That's a pretty long time."

Jongdae can count the individual hairs of Baekhyun's lower lashes. "But I'm a slyth."

"Hold the fuck up, now," Baekhyun says, voice still so soft. "Gryffindor, slytherin, hufflepuffle" -- that startles a laugh out of Jongdae -- "they're just houses. The house doesn't make you. _You_ make the house."

"Woah, okay now, no need to go all _quote of the year_."

"What about," says Baekhyun, "boyfriend of the year, then?" He releases one of Jongdae's hands to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Jongdae's ear. "I love your hair. I love when you grow it out and I love when you cut it short. I love the way your ears stick out." He flicks a finger against the ear.

Jongdae feels so fond it hurts. "Your ears stick out, too."

Baekhyun ignores him. "I love your eyes, and your nose, and your mouth. Your feisty little hands" -- he squeezes Jongdae's hand -- "and the way that you say my name. I love your cute little handwriting. Love how you spread out in your sleep and hog the blanket."

Jongdae pinches his side, but Baekhyun doesn't relent.

"Love it when you think I'm not looking and you look at me like I'm the only one in the room." He cups Jongdae's cheek and kisses him softly. "I love you because you make me want to love myself. I want to love you until you can say the same, and then I want to love you more than that."

Jongdae doesn't know what to say to _that_. So he smiles -- but there's still that lump in his chest. He guesses, it's the slytherin in him that makes him always think so highly of himself. Now, he realises, sure, he's nice and gentle and good-looking, but Baekhyun -- Baekhyun is caring and considerate and _beautiful_.

"I'm a bloody jerk," he says, looking away because he can't meet Baekhyun in the eye. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hey," Baekhyun says, chuckling softly and angling Jongdae's face until Jongdae has no other choice but to look at Baekhyun again. "I've loved you before you decided to enchant me with some illegally obtained love potion. If I'd actually drunk it, it would've made no difference. I'd still be in love with you.

"You think this is easy for me? I wonder how someone as cute as you can like me sometimes. Look at you. You're this slytherin who's friends with everyone and is a total pro at transfiguration. You've got an apparition license, for fuck's sake. I'm just some troublemaker gryffindor who's only good at quidditch --"

"That's not true."

"-- and in reality, there's no potion going on here. It's all you. I love you because you're you," Baekhyun finishes, smoothing his thumb over Jongdae's cheekbone.

Jongdae knocks the tip of his shoe to Baekhyun's. "That's the cheesiest shit I've ever heard."

Baekhyun's smile widens, and he knocks his shoe back. "Good, because I was hoping to flirt my way through convincing you not to break up with me."

Jongdae frowns. "I'd never break up with you."

Baekhyun grins. "Better." He breathes out, releasing one of his hands from Jongdae's and retracting the other from Jongdae's cheek so that he can wrap his arms around Jongdae's waist under his robe and bring them close again. "So, we good?"

Jongdae nods. "Thank you."

Baekhyun is grinning so widely as he leans in to kiss Jongdae again, but Jongdae stops him with a hand on his chest.

"I thought it was all over," Baekhyun protests. "Okay, apology accepted, now kiss me."

Jongdae pushes further at Baekhyun's chest just so that he can dig his fingers into Baekhyun's vest and pull him even closer. "I love you, too."

Baekhyun's reaction is delayed for exactly two seconds where he just stands there staring at Jongdae, before he's leaning in and kissing the life out of Jongdae. It reminds Jongdae of hurried kisses and desperate kisses and I've-just-won-the-quidditch-cup-and-as-my-boyfriend-you-are-obliged-to-kiss-me kisses.

He groans into Baekhyun's mouth when Baekhyun slips a thigh between his legs and he buries his fingers in Baekhyun's soft, fluffy hair, scratching at his scalp and tugging at the locks until Baekhyun is --

"Hey!" sounds in a partly shocked but mostly affronted, unfamiliar voice from the other end of the aisle, and Baekhyun looks like a deer caught in the headlights as he frantically detaches himself from Jongdae and panics. "What are you _students_ doing?"

Jongdae doesn't panic. Quickly, he calls out to Baekhyun, "Don't let go!" and grabs Baekhyun's arm tightly with one hand as he makes a methodical, practiced turning motion with his other hand. His body twists, and he feels Baekhyun claw his fingers into his arm.

Then everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> jongdae apparates them to his bedroom in his house and they make out for another hour before he apparates them back to some alcove in diagon alley so that they won't miss curfew bc baekhyun may have zero respect for school rules but jongdae is a good boy (who doesn't want his apparition license revoked).
> 
> ❀
> 
> .......this fic has nothing to do with the other hp au baekchen that i wrote many years ago. apparently i'm just incapable of coming up with new scenarios.


End file.
